Nick Dean
Nicholas '"'Nick"' Dean' is a major character in the franchise and he is the second oldest of Jimmy Neutron's classmates to repeat fifth grade due to being tardy. Official Description "Nick is the coolest guy in Retroville (or at least in Jimmy Neutron's class). Nick is the oldest of Jimmy's friends (having repeated the 4th grade as a result of chronic tardiness) who talks a good game and likes to dish out "mature" advice, but Nick is a high maintenance kind of guy, and when the chips are down, so is he." Appearance Nick is a handsome tan-skinned boy with styled black hair that has two long bangs in the front and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt under it in the movie and the first season, though he changes into a black leather jacket in the second half of the second season and for the rest of the series (for unknown reasons). However, he does still have his old outfit in clipart, storybooks, video games and merchandise, which is more remembered by fans. He wears a pair of dark blue hi-top Converse sneakers that matched his blue jacket, blue jeans in each of his appearances and a black string necklace with a gold ring tied to it around his neck. Personality Nick is shown to act like a jerk as he is pessimistic, arrogant, snarky and cynical, but he is a kind and compassionate guy deep down with a heart. He can sing operatic German, which he only does secretly as he thinks it is uncool, he can style his hair without using his hands and he is very vain about his hair, often flipping it around. He sometimes breaks his leg due to reckless stunts on his skateboard and became known for his high-pitched scream that he lets out when this happens. Nick and Sheen Estevez argue a lot because Nick finds Sheen annoying and immature and the fact that Nick has a bad temper. He just doesn't want people to know that, since it would be bad for his reputation. Quotes * "Dude, you're not a dude!!" - See Jimmy Run * "Dude, my 'do is RUINED!!!" - Attack of the Twonkies * "I'm gonna style my hair without using my hands. Can I get a drumroll, please?" - Broadcast Blues * "Whatever, Neutron. But remember that there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there!" (skates into the alley) - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "Augh, what's that smell?!" - Phantom of Retroland * "Whoa! Check it out! Neutron has the moves!!" - Send in the Clones * "Let me respond to that in the following way..." -''Crime Sheen Investigation'' * "I officially declare this party OVER... Out of my way, Shine!!" - Party at Neutron's * "Augh!! I broke my leg!!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding, Out, Darn Spotlight * "Hey, Neutron. What did the Yokians give you?" - The Eggpire Strikes Back * (mutters helplessly) "No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * "Why do I date rock stars? Because I can! (HONK!!!) Whoa! What have you done, Neutron?! I'm not beautiful anymore! Oh, wait... (holds up a mirror) Yeah, I am." (HONK!!!) - The Trouble with Clones * "Why does this keep happening to me?!" - League of Villains * "You know, these are as cool as...me!" - Krunch Time * "Well, let's think about that, Sheen... Maybe sit on the shelf because HE'S A DOLL?!"- Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "Hey, watch it, Neutron!" - Out, Darn Spotlight * "Oh, my God! You are such a baby!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "An anti-gravity skateboard! Thanks, creepy alien dudes!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back * "I never said that!" - Crime Sheen Investigation * "Like me?" - Professor Calamitous, I Presume * "Okay, I will." - The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Everyone knows about the Phantom. He wears a long black cape, he has a log of salami for a right leg, and he stalks the park after dark, looking for victims to eat!" - The Phantom of Retroland * "Parents!? What, are you guys gonna be kids forever!?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "Just think, if you bone-headed dweebs had listened to your parents, you'd be home in bed instead of riding this monster!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "He busted my skateboard dude!" - Send in the Clones * "It's Neutron, with that weird kid strapped to his hover car!" - Attack of the Twonkies Trivia *Jimmy Neutron always ends up in trouble whenever he takes Nick's advice. *A running gag in later episodes is that Nick breaks his leg from time to time due to reckless stunts, usually on his skateboard, leading some fans to speculate about the possibility of him having a permanent limp or knee injury later in life. It was revealed in "The League of Villains" that Nick has lost his coolness, due to him always breaking his leg. *While Nick had a fairly large role in the movie and season one, he was reduced to a secondary character for the rest of the series. He was going to rejoin the main cast in the cancelled season four, however and would've continued to develop his character and his relationships with Jimmy and the gang. *One theory of why Nick lost his main character status is that Libby Folfax took his place as she started be used more and more. *Jimmy and Nick are the only male characters to be voiced by actresses. **Jimmy is voiced by Debi Derryberry **Nick is voiced by Candi Milo *Nick and Betty Quinlan playing Macbeth and Lady Macbeth could've been a reference to the fact that Jimmy and Cindy Vortex both have had crushes on them. **However, there is also a popular fan theory that Nick might be gay due to his quietness, never paying attention to his female admirers, acting skills, preferring to be with his guy friends, vanity and giving Jimmy his lollipop (which was already in his mouth) as a sign of affection. *In the movie, Nick was always holding a purple lollipop, but this was later removed in the show, with the exception being The Eggpire Strikes Back. *Nick probably wears briefs, as seen in The Trouble with Clones, where his evil clone was given a wedgie. *Aside from Butch, Nick is the only character in the franchise who never refers to Jimmy by his first name, as Nick only refers to him as "Neutron", "Nerd Bomb" or "Boy Wonder". Although he does use Jimmy's first name in a few storybooks and in Make Room for Daddy-O. *In the film, when the children reunite with their parents, Nick is shown with just a mother. This makes Nick the only one of Jimmy's best friends not to have a father. He is also one of the two characters we know who has a single parent. **The other person who has a single parent is Sheen Estevez. *A running gag in the series is that Nick often forgets Sheen's name, no matter how many times he tells him to which he usually replies with a "Whatever", implying he doesn't care about names or he might be anti-social. *Nick's last name is a reference to James Dean, who is best known for playing similar "bad boy" roles. *Many of the times that Nick has broken his leg have been because of repeated tries to jump a fire hydrant while skateboarding. He should stop doing that. *Cindy had a crush on Nick in the movie and early episodes and would often try to get his attention, but Jimmy kept ruining her chances with him due to his endless pranks. Her chances were ruined once and for all in Trading Faces when Jimmy made Cindy look like a fool in front of Nick. However, Nick and Cindy do remain friends. *Originally, Nick was going to be black and more of a basketball jock, but he was changed to Brazilian and more of a bad boy. He and Libby were also going to be cousins. *In the movie, Nick's voice was more scratchy and high pitched, but his voice is a bit more deep and clear in the show. His voice in the show also sounds like Revvin' Evan the Fire Engine on the PBS Kids show, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, one show that Jimmy's voice actor used to be in, voicing the titular character. *In the movie, Nick was more of a bully towards Jimmy and his friends, but he became much kinder towards them when the show began. Polls Do you like Nick? Yes No Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h30m09s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h15m03s242.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h30m20s98.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h31m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m46s16.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h24m28s41.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m01s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h22m10s28.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h37m58s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h21m28s72.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h53m03s99.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h51m53s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m51s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m30s170.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h50m44s185.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m12s98.png nick-dean.gif _00051869.jpg 4534346_std.jpg images (4).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg tumblr_inline_mh29yxJBah1qk68uu.jpg tumblr_minmerLbUq1rtmvnuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h53m00s186.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m42s161.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m35s122.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m13s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h00m46s108.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h03m03s038.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h32m35s018.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-21h58m35s729.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-23h36m56s665.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h43m57s369.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m11s937.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m19s663.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m25s460.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h53m26s370.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h54m25s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h55m27s695.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h59m22s578.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h01m04s204.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h16m33s164.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m25s174.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h32m23s586.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m32s812.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h17m23s525.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h46m41s704.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h22m14s721.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m32s713.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m37s558.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h25m46s616.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m13s312.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m09s955.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m16s822.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h21m50s956.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h32m16s519.png Angry nick 04.png Angry nick 03.png Angry nick 02.png Angry nick 01.png Angry nick 00.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h25m07s080.png Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi snapshot 06.27.jpg vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h04m06s842.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h10m50s223.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m12s121.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h56m56s051.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h13m31s958.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h17m12s751.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h15m29s690.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m17s134.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m35s772.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h02m09s695.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m35s874.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m56s107.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h16m02s300.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h07m41s051.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h58m25s639.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h01m49s681.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h25m04s996.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h37m01s633.png 02.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-22h36m54s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h04m05s761.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m30s490.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h55m19s308.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h56m04s974.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-11h30m39s681.png vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h11m07s235.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h14m14s486.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m27s634.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m31s680.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m13s195.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h18m33s332.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h18m12s919.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h21m09s467.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h12m36s645.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h30m28s761.png vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h12m00s173.png vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h12m06s517.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-17h05m32s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-13-14h35m46s131.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-01-21h45m40s120.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h15m17s290.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h11m54s027.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h38m45s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h37m33s770.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-18h17m31s731.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-18h19m04s828.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h32m52s157.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h33m27s139.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h33m04s749.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h40m11s839.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-23-12h57m29s694.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-24-14h19m34s761.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-24-13h55m50s908.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-24-13h48m08s933.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-28-09h39m57s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-28-12h28m12s258.png Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Boys Category:Team Neutron members Category:Love Interests Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Romance Characters Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Candi Milo Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters with Black Hair